Demasiados secretos
by Nanittah
Summary: Bella descubre un secreto sobre su familia, Angles, Hombres lobo, Vampiros y Brujas!, soy novata ppor favor leaaan! Agrege personajes nuevitos :D
1. Presentacion

**Bella P.O.V:**

Hoy es un dia muy especial para Charlie, hoy llegan mis primos, los hermanos Hander, Alex, Jim, Eric, Clara, Fran ,y Brisa. Hace mucho que no los veo pero espero qe sea un reencuentro bueno, sobretodo ahora que estoy metida con Vampiros y Hombres lobo. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos qe no escuchè el telefono sonar, asique saltè de la cama cayendo al suelo y tomando el celular de la mesita, era Charlie

Hola Cha-Papá, que pasa?

-Hm., Hola Bells, acabo de recibir una llamada de Clara, preguntó si nos molestaba qe vinieran con un par de amigos, y antes de decirles que si o que no, decidì saber si tenias algun problema con ello.

-No para nada, pero donde se quedarán?

-Eso no es problema, He hablado con Billy dijo que les prestaba su cabaña.

-Ah, no sabia qe los Black tenían una cabaña, bueno creo que debería hablar con Jake sobre eso.

-Si asi lo creo, Em, debo irme bells, tengo qe llamar a Clara y decirle qe no tenemos problema deacuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Te quiero.

Amigos…Esto se pone interesante, Últimamente noté la llegada de mucha gente a Forks, Primero las tres ''Hermanas'' Wild, Camile, Sam y Kathy, tres vampiros nómadas también vegetarianas que viven en una cabaña en el bosque, van a la escuela y simulan ser gente normal como los Cullen, Sam y Alice eran muy buenas amigas, y Kathy y Emmet eran casi inseparables, lo que obviamente a Rose no le gustaba para nada, y Camile, bueno, Camile era mucho mas retraida qe sus hermanas, pero yo me llevaba muy bien con ella. Las Wild y los Cullen se sentaban juntos a la hora del almuerzo, eramos un gran grupo de gente muy blanca y raro atemorizando con la mirada, solo habia una humana en el gran grupo, Yo. Eso no me daba miedo confiaba ciegamente en cada uno de ellos, y sin contar qe ahora mas qe nunca soy muy amiga de los Hombres lobo, que han sido màs qe pacientes con la estadia de nuestras amigas. Ya casi no existe tratado y somos todos amigos, las cosas marchaban tan bien, que dudaba mucho qe eso continue asi.

* * *

_Aaai soy novata y fue mi primer capitulo, espero qe les guste, les aviso qe muy pronto se subiràn capitulos, y qe todabia faltan muchisimos personajes!_

_Dejen reviews!! ;D_

_Nani! :D  
_


	2. El viaje

**Alex P.O.V**

El entrenamiento qe papa nos obligaba a hacer era demasiado fuerte aunque jamàs me qeje, es muy extraño al fin poder ir a ver a mi prima Bella Swan :D, La extraño muchisimo, y gracias a esos malditos chupasangre qe habitan en forks papa nos esta haciendo entrenar el doble, el sabe qe son los unicos vampiros vegetarianos qe hay pero aun asi yo no confio en el ellos, su olor se hace muy fuerte para mi, y casi insoportable, pero creo poder aguantarlo, me enterè qe mi primis tiene novio, estoy impasiente por conocer al afortunado.

_-Alex vuelve a la tierra es un entrenamiento serio y peligroso sabes qe debes concentrarte. _Pensò Clara. Ai como odiaba tener qe estar conectada con todos mentalmente.

_-Ya estoy, ya estoy_. Pensè enojada, cuano un vampiro salto de entre los arbustos y atacò a Clara qe estaba entretenida retandome, lo unico qe pude hacer fue sacar mi arco y atravesar al maldito con una flecha de acero mistico, la ùnica cosa capas de atravesar la piel de un vampiro, y dejarlo con marcas, mientras el vampiro se retorcia de dolor tratando de saca la flecha de su pecho, Clara desenvainò su espada y le cortò la cabeza de un solo movimiento, ràpido y certero, mientras ella se encargaba de el, a mi me atacò un hombre lobo, era de noche y luna llena, ellos no pensaban solo atacaban y una simple flecha no bastaba para distraerlos, por suerte soy muy agil y logrè esquivar sus ataqes, lo mariè moviendome rapidamente de un lado a otro como una espiral, mientras me buscaba con la vista, salte sobre el y le arranqè la cabeza de un solo tiròn, por suerte eso era suficiente para acabar con un hombre lobo, entonces fui corriendo lo màs rapido qe pude hasta donde se encontraba clara, ella estaba sentada con su espada tirada en el suelo muy lejos de donde el vampiro se qemaba, en ese momento llega mi padre.

- Buen entrenamiento chicas, Clara debes estar atenta, sabes lo qe pudo haber pasado si te mordia!, no podemos admitir un error! De todos modos, hisieron un buen trabajo, vayan a prepararse para el viaje qe ya es hora de qe se vallan.

Fuimos a buscar a Ziro, Gabriel, Haley, Kyle, Kim, Lili Y Anna, para ir al aeropuerto y como siempre en el camino fuimos cantando, iva manejando Kyle, ya qe es el unico con edad legal para conducir. Llegamos al aeropuerto y tubimos unas cuantas horas de demora, casi 3, estabamos muy cansados cuando por fin llegò nuestro avion, no tardamos màs de una hora en el viaje y Allì estaba mi prima y Charlie esperandonos, fui corriendo y la abrazè con fuerza, mientras mis hnos saludabany mis amigos se presentaban tratando de no entrometerse en el emotivo reencuentro.

-Hola chicos un gusto conocerlos, Qe bueno qe ya esten aquí, vamos llendo a su casa qe seguro estan cansados. Dijo charlie entusiasmado en mostrarnos la nueva casa.

-Tioo no te aburriste en esperar las tres horas de retraso del avion?. Dijo Eric extrañado de qe no se qejara.

-Oh no, Alice, la hermana de el novio de Bells, Edward, nos avisò del retraso. Dijo el nombre del chico casi con odio, pero es muy raro nunca avisan sobre los retrasos del avion. Pude sentir como Bella se ponia nerviosa por el comentario de Charlie. Yo no podia esperar para comer algo, el entrenamiento me dejò muy cansada y la comida del avion no es nada buena.

* * *

_ah, Gracias por las reviews, ya estoy leyendo sus fics, bueno el primer capitulo fue un poco corto pero porqe es la presentacion, tengan paciencia qe poco a poco se sabrà màs sobre esta historia, no tardo en subir capitulos :D_

_Graciias, y dejen reviews_

_Nani;D_


	3. Algo raro

**Alex P.O.V:**

La cabaña era espaciosa y de un hermoso color blanco gastado, por dentro cada uno tenia su propia habitación a decorar, Charlie no qiso hacerse cargo y nos dejò para qe cada uno les ponga lo qe qiera, la cocina estaba llena de comida ya preparada, y sin dudarlo me sentè a comer, por ser una Cazadora tenia hambre cada dos por tres, nosotros usamos demasiada energia en liberar nuestras armas, y en el entrenamiento me vi obligada a sacar mi Arco. Los chicos jugaban a algun juego en la Play Station qe habia en el living, mientras qe Kyle hablaba con Anna sobre el olor qe habia en el lugar, era algo raro, no era olor a hombre lobo, pero sin duda hubo algo en este lugar qe pertenece a nuestro mundo, lo raro era qe el olor estaba dentro de la cabaña, aunque dentro de poco nuestro olor se confundirà con este raro, y ya no habra problemas, de repente sentì un fuerte olor y arrugè la nariz, todos hicimos lo mismo y salimos afuera como un truena para ver de donde venia ese extraño olor.

**Edward P.O.V:**

El olor a cazador era tan fuerte, mi nariz se arrugò involuntariamente, habian olores qe jamàs habia olido aparte del de Cazador y del licantropo qe esta sentado atrás mio en este volvo, yo junto a Bella, Jake estaba tan entusiasmado por conoces a los primos de bella, qe de seguro ignoraba el olor qe emitia la cabaña blanca en al qe el crecio. Caminamos los tres hacia la puerta cuando se habriò de golpe y Una chica abrazò a Bells, pude sentir su fragancia a Cazador, pero no toda la multitud olia igual, habian dos chicas, qe no tenian aroma, para mi nariz ellas no existian, pero algunos tenian un olor casi salado, no un salado desagradable un salado sutil qe a cualquier paladar humano le encantaria. Los pensamientos sumieron mi mente y pude reconocerme en la mayoria.

-_Un vampiro, porqè Bella esta con un vampiro? _Pensaba la Chica extrañada.

-Chicos, èl es Edward Cullen, mi novio, y el mi amigo Jacob Black. Dijo Bella,

-Hola. Me limitè a decir ràpidamente.

_-NOVIO?,_ los pensamientos de los cazadores eran aterrorizantes, para ellos esto era una pesadilla.

-_Controlate Alex, es un Cullen, sabes qe dicen qe son vegetarianos, aquí el problema no es el, sino… Jacob Black, el no es humano, ni vampiro, ni hombre lobo, qe es?_

-_No lo sè, pero lo haberiguaremos. Mientras tanto disimulen_. Penso la otra chica.

-Ellas son mis primas, Clara, y Alex, y mis primos Fran y Eric. Y Ellos sus amigos a quienes todavía tienen qe presentarme. Dijo Bella, sonriente. Clara era alta morocha, de ojos oscuros, era sin duda muy bella, tenia màs de 20 años, Alex era una adolescente de 16 creo, Bajita Morocha y ojos claros, Eric era mediano de unos 17 años, pelo corto y castaño claro. Fran era apenas un niño de 14 años pelo castaño y ojos oscuros, el simplemente miraba asustado, sin duda, los cuatro sabian qe yo era un vampiro, pero no tenian idea sobre Jake.

-Oh por favor pasen esta helando afuera. Dijo Clara haciendo su mejor sonrisa falsa para disimular.

-Claro. Contesto bella tranquila, ella creia qe sus primos y sus amigos no tenian idea.

-Bueno Primi, ellos son Ziro y Gabriel. Kyle y Haley, Kim, Lilly y Anna. Dijo Alex mientras cada uno, al oir su nombre saludaba con un amistoso hola. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos qe no notè qe Kim, Lilly y Anna, no tenian pensamientos, no solo no las olia, sino qe tampoco las escuchaba, Ziro y Gabriel, tenian un aroma muy raro, demasiado. De una cosa estaba completamente seguro, su inconfundible olor, ellos no podian ser nada mas qe Hombres lobo, Kyle y Haley. No como Jake, ellos eran los clasicos hijos de la luna, Y me resultaba muy raro qe esten siendo amigos de una manada de cazadores. Tenia qe averiguar qe sucedía aquí. Y tenia qe hacerlo ràpido.

Bella se levanto y fue al baño, sin, Claro, darme un dulce beso suyo en los labios, pude sentir la agitación en la sala, y los gritos de auxilio en cada pensamiento.

Bella salio de la habitación y automáticamente se pararon TODOS. Pude ver sus armas apuntandonos. Y sus cuerpos acechandonos. Los pensamientos de Jake no tenian palabras eran catastroficos.

-Edward qe esta pasando aquí?, Dì algo, nos mataràn!- Pesaba rapidamente, claro, el perrito no se animaba a abrir su ocico.

-Que son?. Fue lo unico qe pregunte, y lo unico qe se me ocurrio.

**Bella P.O.V:**

Salì del baño y caminè por el pasillo, mirando las fotos de Jake cuando era niño. Me detuve en una en la qe el jugaba con su perro, y no pude reir de la ironia,. Asomè mi cabeza hacia el salòn, y vi algo tan indescriptible, qe no puedo decirlo con palabras, fue en ese momento en el qe los genes Swan se actibaron y no pude evitar caerme al suelo, preparada para golpearlo otra vez con la cara, me di cuenta de qe nunca llege al suelo. Clara me habia atrapado. Ella no podia hacerlo, para un humano era imposible, ella estaba del otro lado de la sala, sus ojos no eran los mismos de siempre, eran, de un violeta claro, y no pode evitar llorar ante la idea de qe mis primos de toda la vida me habian ocultado un secreto tan grande, qe nisiqiera sabia qe eran, lo ultimo qe vi fueron muchos ojos de colores raros, y luego. Negro. oì su dulce y melodiosa vos qe repetia una y otra vez en tono de preocupacion.

-Bella. Bella!

* * *

_Ai, espero les guste, ya pronto subirè capitulo nuevo, **Plis dejen reviews**, alguna sujerencia o algo, MUY pronto se sabrà con exsactitud qe son ellos._

_Muchas Gracias chicas por sus Reviews, Ya lei sus fics!, Estubieron geniales, estoy esperando qe suban pronto y qe se pasen para leer por aqui!_

_Pronto subirè a mi perfil las fotos de las armas de Alex, Clara, Fran y Eric, luego sbràn mas sobre los angeles :D  
_


	4. Los secretos

**Edward P.O.V:**

Bella se desmayò,Ahora resultaba qe casi toda su familia era paranormal y Le ocultaron ese secreto tanto tiempo… Puedo saber como se esta sintiendo. La alzè para llevarla a otro lugar cuando La espada Claymore de Clara me rozò el cuello.

-Bajala Edward Cullen. Solo se limitò a eso.

-Nunca la dejaria al cuidado de una manada de cazadores, dos hombres lobo, y los demas, por cierto, qe son ustedes?.

-No tenemos nada qe explicar, y menos a ti Cullen!. Replicò Lili.

-Aguarda Lil. Como sabes chupasangre qe yo soy una Mujer Lobo? Dijo tan sorprendida.

-Qe porque lo sè?. Tu olor es inconfundible, sabia qe habia un hombre lobo en la casa cuando estaba en la puerta. Por alguna razon rara no pude oler a ninguno de estedes hasta qe estube lo suficientemente cerca. Dije defendiendome. Notè como algunas miradas acusaban a Anna.

-No me obligen a atacar malditas ratas! .Gritò Jake.

Clara movio con un rapido movimiento su espada de mi cuello y la apoyò suavemente sobre el pecho de Jake.- Tu atacarnos?, jajaja, No me hagas reir engendro!, nisiqiera sabemos lo qe eres.

-Jajajja, tu detenerme con una simple espada?.

-Jake, mala idea, no los hagas enojar por favor. Dije preocupado. Esa espada podia rebanarle la cabeza de una tajada y el nisiqiera se daria cuenta.

-Chupasangre esa espada no te aria nada. Dijo casi molesto.

-No es lo qe tu crees Jacob. Dije serio.

-Basta! Baja tu espada Clara. Esa melodiosa voz, como no me di cuenta qe ya habia despertado. Habia escuchado casi tda nuestra discusión. Sus hermosos ojos estaban serios, casi enojados.

-Qiero una explicación PRIMOS. Dijo primos con furia, como aclarando qe ella ya no tenia Primos.

-Bella no es momento. dijo Alex

-El momento es ahora Alex, me van a explicar qe demonios son!, y qe son sus amigos!. AHORA.

-Bueno Bells... Somos cazadores. Los cuatro. Hace muchos años a un tipo lo mordio un vampiro y un hombre lobo. Su sangre mutò, su corazon no se detuvo. Se acelerò. Sus sentidos se agudizaron màs qe los de un vampiro. Y su lado lobo siempre viviò con el. Esa rara especie se fue transmitiendo. De padres a hijos. Jack Hound, papà, es un decendiente de esta especie. Mamà no sabia nada, hasta qe quisieron atacarla y papà la salvò. Nosotros seguimos con esa cadena Bells.

-Espera. La tia no es un engendro mutado como ustedes verdad?Dijo sus palabras con furia.

-No bells. Dijo Alex herida.

-Ya basta de ustedes. Tendrè tiempo para conocer su historia. Si es qe puedo perdonar su traicion. Quiero saber qe son ellos.

- Bueno… Em…

-Es momento Alex. Ya no habrà otra oportunidad asi. Dijo Anna con voz ausente.

-Habla Alex. Dijo Bella amenzadora.

-Calma Bells. Bien, Anna y Lilli Son…-Tomo un respiro- Burjas Bells. Ellas hechizaron los alrededores para qe no haya olor. Anna controla el Agua, ese es su elemento natural, aunque puede controlar todos, y hacer embrujos de toda clase, y Lili, es Aire, lo mismo qe Anna, si te daras cuenta qe los ojos de An y de Lil cambian de color cuando hacen magia con su elemento, Los de An Celestes y los de Lil casi Blancos. Ellas se encargan de qe Kyle y Haley esten en su forma humana. Ellos son hombres lobo. Hijos de la luna, no tienen conciencia cuando se vuelven lobos, Kyle era muy amigo de An cuando se convirtió y ella lo mantubo humano mediante magia, pero tienen mucha mas fuerza qe un humano normal. Bien creo qe este es el momento màs difícil. Kim y Ziro. Son angeles, Kim es el angel del dolor, y Ziro el de la oscuridad. Cuando qieras podemos mostrarte bien de qe van nuestros poderes, y qe puede hacer cada uno.- Una locura. Brujas?, Angeles? Nunca habia oido hablar de ellos, qeria saber ya qe cosas eran capases de hacer. Jake no reaccionaba. Esto era un peligro para la raza humana?. El debia informarlo a la manada.

- Ahora Bella, dinos qe es el?. Dijo Clara señalando a Jake.

-Bueno creo qe puedo hablar por mi mismo. Soy un metamorfo. Cuando tengo ganas Cambio a mi forma Lobuna. Mi manada es encargada de proteger a la vida humana, y no sabemos si ustedes son un riesgo para ella por lo qe me tengo qe retirar a informarlos de esto.

-MANADA? Dijieron unas cuantas voces al unisono.

-Somos una de las manadas mas grandes y creo qe la unica qe hay. Debo irme.

- Tranqilo, no somos una amenaza, todos nosotros nos alimentamos de comida humana. Dijo Lilli con voz serena, Tranquila y dulce.

-Como pudieron Ocultarmelo tanto tiempo?!?!'!. Gritò Bella de un salto.

-Bella fue por tu bien, no te vemos hace 12 años. En ese entonces nosotros apenas y conociamos nuestro poder. No puedes culparnos.

- Adios. Dijo Bella y atravezò la puerta lo màs rapido posible. La seguì y asì dejamos atrás la cabaña, Jake se convirtió en lobo y se retirò corriendo tan rapido como se le fue posible.

* * *

_Qe bueno qe les aya gustado, ya pronto lo continuo, **Muchas gracias por las reviews**, Sigan dejando reviews porfiii. Espero qe les haya gustado el capitulo, ya pronto subirè otro._

**_Dejen reviews porfii._**

_graciias a las chicas qe ya dejaron sus reviews:)_


	5. El perdon

**Bella P.O.V:**

Todo fue como una bomba puesta en mi corazón, solo seguía viva por el simple echo de qe Edward seguía a mi lado, como lo estaría toda la eternidad. Mi familia me había engañado, Ahora resulta ser qe todo el mundo pertenece a ese mundo tan hermoso qe veía y al cual yo no pertenecía, solo vagaba por el limite de los no-humanos y los humanos, sin querer estar en ninguno de los dos mundos.

-Bella cariño, deja de llorar. No es su culpa no haberte dicho tal verdad.- Ai Edward, siempre queriendo salvar a todos. Su dulce y melodiosa voz era como el paraíso, por mas de qe este llorando en mi habitación, el me hacia sentir qe estaba en el cielo.

-Edward me engañaron, me mintieron toda mi vida. No se si puedo perdonarlos. Mi voz sonaba tan apagada, es notable qe mis esfuerzos por no hacer notar mi tristeza no funcionaban.

-No Bells, no los juzgues así. Tal vez deberías averiguar toda la historia, yo particularmente nunca habia escuchado sobre Ángeles o brujas, son algo nuevo para mi y seria una experiencia agradable conocerlos- El notò qe yo no me relajaba y qe las lagrimas seguian brotando de mis ojos, ya rojos y hinchados.- Bells no te pusiste asì cuando Jake no te contò qe era un lobo. Ni cuando yo no te contè qe era un vampiro.

-Edward, Jake me diò pistas para qe lo descubra, y como me lo dirias tu si apenas y nos conociamos?

-Tienes razon. Pero Jake te dio esas pistas solo porque ya sabia qe estabas involucrada con lo sobrenatural. Ellos no tenian ni idea de qe tus sabias de esto. Solo qerian protegerte Bells, ellos tmb estan sufriendo por esto, no deberias estar asi por esto, sabes qe hay cosas de las qe tienes qe enterarte solo si ya sabes un poco. Ellos no tenian idea!-

Sus palabras casi qe me ensendieron la luz, pude ver con claridad, y entender lo qe el me decia, tenia razon, habia sido una estupida por irme asi, ellos tambien me llamaban la atención y qeria conocerlos mejor. Estaba tan cansada, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente hasta qe ya no habia nada màs.

**Clara P.O.V:**

-Hay qe ir a buscarla. Repetía Alex. Ella siempre tan impulsiva.

-No Al, Tenemos qe esperar qe ella se de cuenta de lo qe le pasa, no es muy sencillo. Hay qe entenderla y apoyarla en lo màs posible, y deseguro ya debe de estar dormida. Sabes como es.

-Tienes razon Clar- Dijo pacientemente Eric.-Hay qe tenerle paciencia. Tarde o teprano entenderà.- Su voz sonaba tan tranquila.

-Eric tiene razon, Bella entenderà, pero no se qe le susede a Jacob Black, se fue corriendo como un cachorrito, y casi ni hablò en nuestra presencia. El me preocupa màs qe Bella Swan.- Dijo Ann pensativa.

-Oigan si dicen qe hay qe dejarla en paz a Bells, yo me voi a dormir, ya es muy tarde.- Mi hermana siempre tan pensativa nunca le hacia caso a Ann o a Lil, no tiene idea lo sabias qe pueden llegar a ser las Brujas.

-Bueno mentras las brujitas y los cazadores duermen los àngeles entrenan.- Dijo en tono de burla Ziro.

**Bella P.O.V:**

Ya era de mediodia, Edward estaba al lado mio como siempre, Me levantè. Y escuchè su melodioso buenos dias. Me asomè por la ventana, y al no ver la patrulla de Charlie supuse qe ya se habia ido.

-Se fue hace unas horas amor-Dijo Edward- Hora de desayunar humana?- Se rio con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida qe yo tanto adoraba. Hoy iba a ser un día largo asiqe agité mi cabeza diciendo-Me encantaría-. Bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado. Me senté y comi tranquila. –Como estas hoy Bella?- Dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. –Bien, hoy irè a hablar con ellos. Ayer me diste mucho en qe pensar.- Dije tranquila. –Me alegra qe sea asi, yo tambien qiero conocerlos mejor. – Dijo el con curiosidad.

**Edward P.O.V:**

Perfecto, durante la noche fui a informar de esto a Carlisle, Alice nunca supo nada de ellos porque nunca fue uno de ellos por lo qe en sus visiones ellos son puntos ciegos. Carlisle solo se dedicò a buscar en sus libros sobre brujas y Ángeles.

Estaba preocupado por Jacob. Se habia ido tan agitado, no sabia qe hacer, estabamos todos muy sorprendidos por la noticia, y no era raro qe Jacob lo tome asì.

-Edward me llevas a la casa de Alex, debo hablar con ellos- Su voz sonaba mucho mas tranquila de lo normal.

-Claro, qieres ir ahora?- Preguntè imitando la tranquilidad de su voz.

-Si.

Fui a buscar al auto y la pasè a buscar. Anduvimos sin parar ni decir nada hasta llegar a la casa.

**Bella P.O.V:**

Ni bien estacionamos el auto, Ya estaban todo afuera menos Kim y Ziro… Me pregunto donde estaran.

-Bells! Gritò Alex de adentro, y casi tan ràpidamente como Edward ella ya estaba abrazandome, al igual qe Clara, Eric y Fran.

-Hola. Dije imitando su abrazo.

-Como estan?

-Muy preocupados por ti, pensamos qe no volverias.

-Por un tiempo no iva a hacerlo. Me apresurè a contestar. Un MUY raro ruido se oyò en el aire. Mirè a Eric a los ojos, asustada. Cuando de atrás de la casa se ven salir dos grandes alas negras. Era ziro, quien con un àgil movimiento se deja caer y cae con tanta gracia como si no hubiera caido desde una gran altura.

-Gusto verte Bella, me alegra que hayas recapacitado sobre tus primos.

-Aja. Dije casi sin habla. No tenia puesta remera alguna y sus abdominales se lucían con la poca luz qe habia, estaba humedo, o eso veia yo. Aparte no podia ignorar las dos prominentes alas proviniendo de su espalda. Eran… Negras, de plumas negras.

-Porque negras?. Preguntè automáticamente.

-Bueno soy el angel de la oscuridad asiqe creo qe eso tiene algo que ver. Hiso un muy similar sonrisa torcida de Edward. EDWARD!. Qe debe estar pensando al verme tan.. perpleja con este chico… Ziro!.

Voltee a verlo y estaba hablando con Lilli. JA!, esa niñita se cree qe tiene oportunidad con MI novio. Qe ni se crea. Entrè a la casa y vi a Anna escribiendo en unos papeles raros. Me qede viendola.

-Oh hola Bella, supuse qe vendrias. No vino tu raro amigo por lo que veo. -Hiso una mueca con su la vista del papel –Que lastima. Me hubiera gustado hablar con el por un segundo. – Sonaba rara, que qeria ella con MI jake? Que bien, ahora esta manada de mutantes me qeria robar a las personas màs importantes en mi vida.

-Que haces?. Le preguntè curiosa a Anna.

-Estoy haciendo pergaminos con hechizos, es mi tarea de todos los dias, no me gustaria qedarme sin ellos por algun inconveniente. Dijo ella. Su voz siempre sonaba tan tranquila y ausente, como si no estubiera aquí, ella te transmitia una gran calma. Era una sensación extraña, pero solo por su voz.

. y qe hacès con estè de aca?. Le dije señalando un pergamino con unos dibujos y palabras.

-Bueno estas son minas, la tierra las absorbe y se vuelven invisibles, cuando alguien las toca explotan.

-aaaaaaaaa.

Ya estaba un poco aburrida, así que me levante dirigiéndome al patio cuando Kim bajaba las escaleras a saltos y tarareando una canción. Tenía puesto unas calzas de elásticas bien cortitas, un top deportivo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Una colita alta, y sus auriculares en los oídos.

-OH hola Bella, que gusto qe ayas venido. Vas a ver el entrenamiento?- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Eh, entrenamiento?. Dije haciendo cara de confusión.

-Si, Ziro y yo vamos a entrenar. Estará súper.

* * *

_Lamento no haber subido, esque estube ocupada haciendo otras cosas. Bueno espero les guste. Ya pronto subirè el siguiente._

_**Dejen sugerencias en los reviews por favor :D**_

_**Nani  
**_


	6. el entrenamiento

**Bella P.O.V:**

Salimos de la casa y vi el inmenso círculo blanco pintado sobre el césped. Ziro estaba en el medio, llevaba puestos unos shorts negros y su increíble torso desnudo. Edward estaba apoyado en un árbol, entonces fui con el.

-Increíble, no?. Dijo el sin quitar las vista del prado.

-Absolutamente. Solo me limité a decir eso mientras me sentaba al lado de el.

Kim entro saltando y bailando una canción de rock. Saludo a Ziro y lo tomó de la mano, Ambos abrieron los brazos, y sus palmas se tensaron como si estuvieran expulsando algo, Luego, por la línea del circulo se dibujo una capsula de un gris oscuro conteniendo a ellos dentro. Me asusté al ver ala aparecer, pero Luego vino Lili y se sentó al lado mió.

-Tranquila Bells, ellos juntos pueden hacer un campo de protección para proteger a los qe están afuera y que nadie pueda ayudar a los qe están adentro.

-Ah, si ya entendí. Pero.. Kim no se quitará sus auriculares? Pregunté al ver el cable del mp3.

-Eh, no. Ella se concentra más con su música. Yo particularmente necesito mucha calma mental para poder concentrarme.- Su voz transmitia màs alegria y optimismo que el de Anna.

-Ya van a comenzar. Trabajan por etapas, Primero pelea por tierra SIN poderes. Solo su cuerpo. -Puse cara rara al escucharla, como una chica tan frágil podía ganarle físicamente a las abdominales de Ziro?

Kim cerrò los ojos, y respiro profundo. Mientras qe Ziro la miraba concentrado. Luego Kim abrio los ojos sentrando su mirada a un solo punto, Ziro. El comenzo a correr en su direccion y le tiro una piña qe ella fácilmente pudo esquivar. Kim saltò mucho màs alto de lo qe saltaria una humana y golpeò con una patada el brazo de kim, el se qejò y la agarrò del pie, luego kim apoya su pie libre en el suelo y ziro la empuja de un duro y brusco golpe, la arrastro por el suelo y le pisò una pierna, Kim estaba sangrando y muy dolorida, no entendia como un hombre puede ser tan poco hombre de golpear asi a una mujer. Kim se levanto y lo mirò moviò su mano empujando el aire como si el estubiera alli, luego Ziro de la otra punta se vio impulsado por esa fuerza.

-Uf qe bien ahora empiesa la parte psíquica. La fisica siempre es aburrida-. La mire, como una persona se puede divertir tanto por el sufrimiento de Kim.

Ziro se levantò y centrò su mirada en el objetivo, Kim. Ella callò al suelo y se levanto qedando en cuatro patas, Lo miro y Ziro chocò brutalmente contra la esfera, mientras el se qejaba Kim corria hacia el pegandole una MUY fuerte piña en la boca, le salia mucha sangre, y por primera vez, no me desmayè, creo qe tengo qe hacerme a la ide de qe pronto ese sera mi alimento y tengo qe sacarme el asco. Tras esa piña en la boca Kim le pego un rodillaso en la boca del estomago dejandolo tirado en el piso, No se movia, Lo habrà matado?. La luz comenzò a apagarse dentro de la esfera.

-Genial!, ya se puede con poderes. Dijo Lili, Su voz sonaba tan divertida qe no pude evitar poner cara de horror al oirla.

Cuando dejé de mirar a Lili, vi al esfera, solo había negro, no se veía nada! Corrí hacia la esfera chocando contra ella.

-PUEDE PASAR ALGO GRAVE! Grité al no poder ver lo qe ocurría.

-Tranquila Bella ellos son amigos, no se pueden hacer ningún daño mayor. Seguía algo nerviosa, pero estaba segura de que ella no permitiría qe les pase algo.

-Ahora se vale todo. Dijo lili un poco màs seria qe antes.

Unos horribles gritos de dolor me sacaron bruscamente de mi pensamiento, era Kim, ella era el angel del dolor, lo iva a matar!. Mis ojos solo reflejaban dolor y preocupación.

-Tranquila Bella, ella no puede matarlo ni siquiera hacerle daño.

Luego la oscuridad comenzò a disiparse como si fuera una niebla. Ziro se alejaba volando de Kim, el estaba mucho màs ensangrentado qe ella, el movimiento de sus alas sacò la oscuridad del area y al fin pude ver lo que ocurria. Kim estaba en el suelo con sus Increíbles alas desplegadas, estirò su mano hacia donde volaba Ziro, el gritò fuertemente y cayò al suelo. Sus alas se agitaron fuertemente elevandolo del suelo, la mirò y oscuridad la rodeò no podia ver a kim. Ella saliò volando de su niebla y hiso una señal hacia el suelo, la tierra se abrio justo debajo de Ziro pero el no cayò le hiso una seña distinta ala tierra y se levantaron tres grandes piedras disparadas hacia ella. Esquivò dos de ellas, pero la tercera la golpeo muy fuerte en el pecho. Cayò desde una gran altura, Pude ver como forzosamente trataba de levantarse pero no podia. Su cara se llenò de odio al ver a ziro ganando, Sus ojos se tornaron Completamente negros. Ziro volaba a distancia de ella cuando sus alas se tensaron bruscamente y su cara cambio a dolor, èl empesò a gritar mientras caia, Callò al suelo fuertemente con un sonido muy fuerte, Kim ya estaba al lado de el, forzosamente parada al lado de su amigo tirado en el suelo. Kim se dio vuelta alejandose de el. Mientras caminaba levanto la mano y la bajò ràpidamente, La tierra se abriò y succiono a Ziro.

-Que paso! Donde esta el? – Gritè preocupada.

-Tranquila bells, Kim ya lo enviò. Dijo ella sonriendo.

La tierra se abrió muy cerca de nosotros y el cuerpo ensangrentado de Ziro subió a la superficie. Kim que continuaba dentro de la esfera, Levantó las manos, y la esfera se desvaneció. Supongo qe para eliminarlo al escudo solo se necista uno. Ziro comenzó a moverse lentamente. Mientras Kim, saltaba de felicidad caminando hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-Esto es una barbarie!. No pueden entrenar así!. Esto no es entrenamiento es una tortura!

-Calma Bella, no se han hecho daño.

-NO SE HAN HECHO DAÑO?, es un chiste verdad, el esta empapado en sangre- Kim me interrumpió bruscamente.

-VES ALGUNA HERIDA ABIERTA O ALGUNA CLASE DE MARCA?- uau, si que tenia carácter. Su voz fue muy autoritaria, me hizo acordar a…. Jake, donde estará el?

-no veo nada, solo hay sangre.- Dije un poco más calmada.

-Yo me encargo- Dijo rápidamente Anna,

- Sus ojos se volvieron celestes y el agua qe acumulaban las nubes arriba nuestro comenzaron a caer, pero deteniéndose a pocos metros nuestros, se acomodaron sobre ziro y cayeron fuertemente limpiando su trabajado cuerpo. Era cierto no habian heridas en su cuerpo.

-Como?.. Dije mientras mi voz disminuía .

-Sanamos ràpido- Dijo Ziro levantandose.

- Perdiste hermanito. Kim se burlaba de èl como si fuera una nenita.

-Gane en variasetapas, sino fueras el angel del dolor hubieras perdido. Dijo el con tranquilidad mientras se ponia de pie.

- Si claro, pero lo soy y ganè. Me voy a dar una ducha, odio estar ensangrentada. Nos vemos Bella. Dijo ella sonriendo mientras se alejaba bailando. Ella era una niña, bueno no tan niña, tenia un gran poder. Que bieen. Ahora la ùnica persona bulnerable en todo forks soy yo verdad?. Ai ya no veo la hora de…

-Bella. Estas bien? -Su dulce y melodiosa voz me sacò de todos mis pensamientos y me aventò abruptamente a la realidad.

-Em, si porque?- No entendia que razones podria tener Edward para pensar qe yo podia sentirme mal.

-Esque te noto un poco distraida y, esta todo lleno de sangre, no te diste cuenta?- Al oir la palabra sangre me limitè a mirar al suelo mientras escuchaba su voz, todo comenzò a moverse, AJ, maldita sangre.

-No…- Solo vi negro apartir de que le contestè a Edward. Escuchaba unas voces alrededor mio. El tiempo. No habia tiempo, no sabia donde estaba qe pasaba, solo escuchaba.. mùsica, Y… estaban discutiendo.

-Edward hay que llevarla a un hospital.-Decia tranquilamente Kim.

-No, hay qe llevarla con carlisle. –Decia Edward.

-No es necesario llevarla a ningun lado, Esta escuchando atentamente todo lo qe decimos. Decia la ausente voz de Anna.

* * *

_Lamento muchisimo no haber subido capitulo antes, es solo que tube muchisima tarea de la escueela. Pero ya volvi y subire màs ràpido :)_

_Dejen reviews por favor, si tienen sugerencias diganmelas qe todo sirve ;D_


	7. Desapariciones

**Bella P.O.V:**

Recuperè la conciensa de golpe y los escuche pelear

**-Oigan en caso de qe a mi me pasara algo deben llebarme SIEMPRE con Carlisle.** Les dije a las chicas. E hize una pequeña sonrisa de dolor. Vi qe habia alguien al lado mio y se acercò a verme, era Ziro.

**-Bella como te encuentras?** Dijo preocupado. Cuando Edward se movio ràpido apartandolo de mi.

-**Cariño te sientes mejor?** Dijo remarcando la palabra ``Cariño´´.

-**Si… todo bien.** Dije algo confusa todavía.

Anna me trajo un tè qe bebì rapidamente y me senti muchisimo mejor. era hermosa, y con un rostro sereno como un àngel. Claro, ya olvidaba qe hay angeles aquí y no puedo compararlos con nadie. El celular de Edward sonò.

-**Hola Carlisle.**

Solo se escuchò silencio y solo se veia el rostro preocupado de Edward.

-**Ahí voy, esperanos alla**. Dijo edward sin quitar esa cara de preocupación y colgò.

-**La manada desapareciò. **Dijo mirando a todos.

-**QUE! Como qe desaparecieron? **Dije gritando..

_Jacob… estarà bien, donde esta?, Donde estan?_

-**Debemos ayudarlos.** Lili reaccionò ràpido y muy asustada, nose porque, pero estaba muy preocupada por una manada a la qe siquiera conoce, excepto por Jake…

_OH DIOS MIO!. A esta perra le gusta Jacob, MI Jacob_.

-**Vamos a reunirnos en mi casa, necesitamos qe nos ayuden.** Dijo edward sin hacer caso a mi pregunta.

Salimos de la casa y entramos Lil, Edward, Ziro, kim y yo en el Volvo de edward. Kyle, Haley y los demas se fueron en el auto de Kyle.

**Edward P.O.V:**

Llegamos a la casa de Carlisle y entramos ràpidamente. Vi a Jacob caminando de lado a lado Muy nervioso y con los ojos llorosos. Leah estaba sentada en el sillon llorando, y Seth estaba comiendo sentado en el piso con cara de preocupación. Bella entrò corriendo a abrazar a Jake. Los chicos levantaron la mirada arrugando la nariz, y leah tenia algo especial en la cara. Las lagrimas dejaron de caer de su rostro y se parò ràpidamente. Volviò a sentarse…

_-Me imprimè. Valla momento de imprimarme!_

Lo unico qe faltaba, una licantropa recien imprimada con una manada !. Ahora todos aman a todos. Ignorè a Leah.

-**Que sucedió Jake?** Dije tratando de reconstruir la escena

**-Bueno… Habia estado un poco alejado de la manada, necesitaba pensar… ya sabes, no muy seguido encuentras esta clase de fenómeno. Dijo mirando a los chicos. –Cuando volví a la Push, habia olor a vampiro por todas partes, Entrè en fase y busquè a la manada, El unico pensamiento qe oì fue el de lea y seth.**

-S**i… Yo estaba con Seth en la casa de mama, cuando olimos a Vampiro, entramos en fase, y salimos corriendo, nos siguieron y nos tiramos por los acantilados para despistarlos… nos dieron por muertos. Cuando volvimos a entrar en Face ya no habian pensamientos y habia mucho olor a vampiro por todas partes hasta qe escuchamos a Jake. **Leah comenzò a llorar y Seth la abrazò mientras Leah se incorporaba de nuevo.

-**Fueron los Vulturi cierto?** Dijo Alex Muy preocupada.

-**Sssi.** Dijo Leah entre sollosos

-**Alice tu no viste nada?** Dijo Bella dejando a Jake y acercandosele.

-**Si… pero llegamos tarde… Ellos saben bien mi don y lo hisieron espontáneamente y ràpido. **Dijo sin mover la vista. Ella se sentia muy culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo.

Bella hiso una mueca.

-**Debemos ir a Italia. Hay qe encontrarlos.** Dijo Anna.

-**No lo creo. Ellos son peligroso, y no podemos arriesgarnos.** Dijo Carlisle.

-**Somos muchos no creo qe puedan contra nosotros…. Aparte somos un grupo bastante poderoso, Podemos lograrlo!** Dijo siempre energéticamente Kim. Ella era una lider nata, carismatica, poderosa y atractiva.

-**Yo tambien pienso qe lo lograríamos**. Dijo Emmet, El siempre con ganas de pelear.

-**Si… teniendo el factor sorpresa de nuestra parte creo qe podriamos lograrlo fácilmente. Ademas como dijo…**

-**Kim.**

-**Si, como dijo Kim somos muchos y no creo qe puedan contra nosotros.** Dijo Jasper animandonos.

-**Queda un detalle… Jane y Alec**. Dijo seriamente Alice.

-**Oigan, creo qe esta noche no podremos hacer nada, lo mejor seria qe ustedes se vallan a descanzar un poco, y mañana temprano nos juntaremos aquí a ver qe hacemos, si? **Dijo Esme notando qe Seth habia bostezado al igual qe Anna y Kyle.

-**Claro.**

Bella llamò a Charlie para avisar qe se qedaria aquí, y Saludò a sus primos y a los demas qe se estaban marchando.

* * *

_Siento muchisimo la tardanza, estaba seca de ideas xD. Aparte me colgè con el foro en el que estoy: . (Foro de Rol Crepusuculo, esta buenisimo ^^) Bueno el siguiente capitulo esta casi terminado asiqe ya lo voy a subir. **Dejen reviews y toda clase de sugerencia *_***_

_Nani ;D_


End file.
